Changement de décor
by oOo-camille-oOo
Summary: Nous sommes Alice et Bella Volturi , nous sommes jumelles et vampires. Lors d'une mission, nos vies vont totalement changées. Comment? Pourquoi? Quelles en sont les conséquences et les causes? ... Venez lire et vous le saurez...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes!**

Je suis de retour avec ma fiction "les soeurs volturis" que j'ai récemment renommer "Changement de décor". J'ai pu remagner les chapitres et en faire la correction par la même occasion.

Cette fiction est ma première que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps mais que je publie sous un autre forme. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bon, je vous laisse, Voici le prologue.

Bonne lecture.

_**Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Bonjour,Je me prénomme Bella Volturi, j'ai dix-sept ans… Depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, vu que je suis un vampire. J'ai été transformé le jour de notre anniversaire. Le 13 septembre, c'était il y a cinq ans. Et oui ! Je suis un jeune vampire. Je suis plutôt jolie, j'ai des formes là où il faut, une poitrine généreuse et des cuisses assez musclées. Mes cheveux sont longs, bruns et ondulés. Vous allez sûrement me demander de quelle couleur sont mes yeux ? Et je vais vous répondre que c'est une très bonne question. Quand j'étais humaine, j'avais les yeux chocolat. Maintenant, il change de couleur selon l'élément que je choisi d'utiliser, jusqu'à ce que je change d'élément. Bien sur, vous avez devinez ! Je contrôle les éléments. Mes yeux sont vert émeraude quand j'utilise la Terre, Bleus-azur quand j'utilise l'Eau, Rouges quand j'utilise le Feu et Gris-perle pour l'Air. Je possède aussi un bouclier mental et je peux également copier les dons physiques et quelques dons mentaux des vampires que je rencontre, et les réutiliser à ma guise.

Salut, je me présente, je suis Alice Volturi, la sœur jumelle de Bella et j'ai été également transformée le jour de notre anniversaire. Tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à un lutin car je suis pétillante, extravertie mais surtout petite. Aussi, j'adore la mode, la photographie et le piano. Physiquement, je suis donc de petite taille, j'ai les cheveux noirs corbeaux, coupés courts et hérissés, une petite poitrine que je trouve très bien, des jambes fines, comme la partie supérieure de mon corps J'ai comme don, moi aussi, un bouclier mental mais je peux aussi voir l'avenir et copier les dons mentaux et quelques dons physiques des autres vampires.

Nous travaillons dans le grand clan qu'est celui des Volturis, le clan le plus vieux qui n'est jamais existé. Nous sommes d'ailleurs les bras droits des trois frères et rois, Marcus, il a dû être transformé à l'âge de quarante ans, il possède de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges, signe qu'il boit du sang humain. C'est celui, parmi les trois, qui parle le moins. En second, il y a Caïus, transformé quand il était jeune, à peu près vingt ans, il est sans doute le plus beau des trois. Il a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux rouge également. Il détecte les relations entre les personnes, il peut les renforcer ou les anéantir. Pour finir, le plus connu des trois, Aro, de longs cheveux noirs qu'on pourrait confondre avec sa capuche. Il a le don de lire dans les pensées des gens qu'il touche uniquement. Il voit tout ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de ces gens.

Lors d'une mission, ma vie a complètement changé comment ? Pourquoi ?

**Voici mon histoire…**

* * *

><p><strong>Envie d'une suite?<strong>

Ne vous en faites pas, elle arrivera bien assez tôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

- Aro vous demande, il se trouve dans son bureau.

Je relevai la tête de mon ordinateur pour regarder Alec qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je l'observai avec un regard appréciateur, Alec et moi étions ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans. C'était la première fois que je ressentais des sentiments amoureux envers quelqu'un; il est de taille moyenne, c'est-à-dire, un mètre soixante-dix environs, il a des cheveux noirs coupé courts – dans lesquels j'aime passer mes doigts – des yeux rouges sang – signe qu'il se nourrit de sang humain – un nez bien droit, des lèvres douces et pleines, il a des muscles très bien dessiné sans avoir l'air non plus d'un body-buldeur. Pour moi, il est parfait. Surtout qu'il possède un don des plus intéressant : il peut priver les gens de tous leurs sens. J'adore !

Il est tellement mignon, il ressemble à un ange mais ce n'est qu'une façade, parce qu'au lit, ce n'est pas la même chose du tout…

Une légère tape sur l'épaule me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Bon, tu te dépêches, sinon, j'y vais sans toi.

C'était Alice. Elle se tenait maintenant devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

- Ok, on y va.

J'éteignis quand même mon ordinateur avant de rabaisser le capot, de le déposer sur mon lit et de rejoindre Alice et Alec qui se tenaient déjà dans le couloir.

Une fois la porte correctement fermée, j'embrassais Alec rapidement sur la bouche avant de prendre le chemin du bureau d'Aro

Arrivées devant ce dernier, je donnai quelques coups sur la porte avant de rentrer suivie d'Alice. Aro était debout en train de contempler un tableau de lui-même, c'était il y a de cela 400 ans. Chaque roi avait décidé de se faire peindre le portrait par Léonard de Vinci. Je sais que Marcus et Caïus, on mit leur tableau dans leur chambre, alors qu'Aro, lui, l'a installé sur le mur derrière son fauteuil de bureau. Quiconque entrait dans cette pièce voyait obligatoirement cette peinture, suite à la place, qu'elle occupait, soit en face de la porte.

- Prenez place, je vous prie.

Il se tourna enfin vers nous. Alice et moi, n'avions pas bougé d'un poil, toujours à l'entrée de la salle. Pendant que lui s'asseyait à son bureau, nous, restions debout. On avança finalement, pour s'asseoir à notre tour. Chacune son fauteuil, bien évidemment.

Personne ne prit la parole, chacun se contentant d'observer les lieux. Moi, j'examinai le bureau. Il est en acajou et semble ancien, je ne sais pas de quel siècle exactement. Les détails, plutôt complexes de celui-ci ont été sculptés à la main et apparemment, ce bureau a été vernis, surement pour qu'il tienne encore un peu.

- Bon, on ne va pas tergiverser plus longtemps, si je vous ai fais venir, c'est parce que j'ai une mission très particulière à vous confier.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien, il faudrait que vous espionniez une famille de vampires…

- Une famille ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt un clan ?

Alice semblait complètement perdue et sans mentir, j'étais dans le même état. Et l'explication d'Aro ne nous éclaira pas plus.

- Pour nous, ils forment un clan, mais pour eux, c'est simplement une famille.

- D'accord… Et qui devons-nous épier ?

C'était la toute première fois que je prenais part à cette discussion. Mais cette question nous permis au moins d'obtenir des réponses.

- C'est la famille Cullen. Composée de Carlisle et Esmée, et de leurs enfants, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Edward. Ils sont tous végétariens, ils ne boivent pas de sang humain, et deux d'entre eux possèdent des dons très intéressants d'après mes sources, mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien découvrir de quels dons s'agit-il.

- Très bien et on part quand ?

Alice était totalement excitée à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle mission.

- Où habitent-ils ?

Je devais le savoir, pour me préparer psychologiquement.

- Vous partez ce soir, pour Forks, aux Etats-Unis.

- Aux Etats-Unis ? Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Et c'est parti pour un tour, Alice s'est alors brusquement levée du fauteuil pour se mettre à sautiller en tapant des mains partout dans le bureau.

- Oui bon, Alice, calme-toi quand même.

On m'avait dit que si j'avais comme un don, ce serait celui de stopper le délire d'une personne…

- C'est dans l'était de Washington, une petite bourgade de trois mille habitants….

Il avait annoncé cela normalement comme si ce n'était rien. Attendez ! Il a dit combien d'habitants ?

- Une bourgade !

Alice avait continué de sautiller mais sans faire de bruit. Maintenant elle s'était complètement arrêter et paraissait horrifiée.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour se nourrir avec seulement trois mille habitants ?

J'étais présentement dans le même état qu'Alice.

Et oui, vous l'avez très bien compris. Ma sœur et moi, buvons du sang humain. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillées, après notre transformation, une soif terrible s'est emparée de nous. Nous n'avons voulu faire du mal à personne alors, on a cherché des animaux, une fois trouvés, on a tenté de se nourrir, mais le sang avait du mal à passer. On a alors du boire du sang humain.

Cette fois, se fut Aro qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

- Vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire, vous pourrez vous nourrir à Seattle.

- Très bien.

Alice sortie alors de la pièce à vitesse vampirique, sans doute pour aller faire nos valises. Moi, je restai là, à observer l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi.

- Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps, Isabella ?

- Euh… Non, bien sur que non.

Je suis sûre qu'il me prenait pour une cruche à cet instant. Je me levai et me préparai à prendre congé quand Aro m'interpela.

- Votre avion décolle à minuit trente. Une villa a été achetée pour vous, et vous êtes inscrites au lycée. Nous vous laissons le loisir de choisir les modèles de vos voitures.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser alors, vu que tout est organisé.

Sur ce, je quittai la salle.

Quand je fus arrivée dans la chambre, je pus constater que ma valise était déjà faite, et qu'Alice avait presque fini la sienne. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux lits, et c'est à ce moment précis que je trouvai un magazine, j'entrepris de le feuilleter quand une feuille tomba sur le sol.

_Choisissez les voiture que vous désirez, c'est nous qui payons. _

_P.S : Isabella, je sais que tu aimes la moto, alors tu peux en choisir une. _

_Aro._

Je zieutais les différents modèles que se soit de motos ou de voitures, j'arrêtais mon choix et confiais la revue à Alice. Je regardai ma montre, vingt-trois heures dix minutes. On est dans les temps. On prit nos valises et nos sacs avec nous pour aller dans la grande salle afin de dire au revoir à nos amis. Jane, ma petite Blonde préférée, Heidi, mon coach vestimentaire, Alec, mon chérie, Démétri, le meilleur entraineur du monde, et bien évidemment, Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Ils allaient vraiment me manquer. Avant de partir, nous leur avons fais part de nos choix, pour moi, ce sera une Porsche Panamera noire, et une Yamaha R1 jaune tandis que pour Alice ce sera une Porsche 911 turbo jaune. Si Alice ne se fait pas remarquer, c'est qu'on a un gros problème.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, on prit enfin le chemin de l'aéroport, situé à environs une ou deux heures de Volterra, situé à Pise, en Toscane L'aéroport G. Galilei de Pise(PSA)**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et, voilà!<strong>

Le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Donnez vos avis en faisant des Reviews...

Merci, on se revoit au prochain chapitre.

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello, je suis de retour.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous fera autant plaisir que l'autre.

Bon je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle*, nous avions récupéré nos bagages et sommes sorties du bâtiment. Un homme plutôt âgé, vêtu de noir nous interpela.

- Vous êtes bien les filles Swan ?

Swan ? Comme notre nom d'humaines ? J'en déduis donc que pour cette mission, nous étions Alice et Bella Swan, comme avant. Je pris donc la parole.

- Oui, c'est bien nous.

- J'ai sur ordre de vous emmener chez vous. Veuillez prendre place.

Nous a-t-il dit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la limousine.

- Je m'occupe de vos bagages.

Nous avions donc grimpé dans le véhicule, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Je n'aurais jamais espéré monter dans une limousine étant humaine. D'un coup, je m'aperçois qu'être vampire n'est pas si mal que cela.

Une fois le tout dans le coffre, l'homme nommé Sean, d'après sa plaque, que j'avais pu lire lorsqu'il nous a fait monter, se mit au volant et nous avons pu enfin prendre la route.

- Tu te rends compte ? On est dans une limousine !

- Et oui Alice, quand on est vampire, on a des avantages.

- Tu as tout fais raison ma chère.

Puis elle se retourna vers sa vitre et j'en fis de même. Je me concentrais sur le paysage, il y avait beaucoup de verdure, la route était bordée par la forêt, on pouvait voir des cerfs galoper, des oiseaux boire dans les ruisseaux… C'était impressionnant, à Volterra, on n'a pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose.

J'étais émerveillée, la forêt est immense. Je pourrais m'entraîner avec mes dons sans avoir peur d'être vu par un humain.

Je pensais à mon existence. Avant, je n'étais qu'une humaine, j'avais un copain, des amis super, des parents superbes. Ils me laissaient ramener mon copain à la maison et des fois, il pouvait rester dormir. On avait tout ce qu'on voulait. Puis le jour de notre anniversaire, nous avons été transformées, à chaque fois que j'y pense, je me dis que ça ne s'est pas fait par hasard, je pense que les Volturis, sont derrière toute cette histoire. Mais bon, quand on voit notre mode de vie maintenant, on n'a plus vraiment envie d'en vouloir à quelqu'un.

_Putain ! Je suis dans une limousine ! _Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible.

C'est le conducteur qui me sortit de ma rêverie, en nous ouvrant la portière. Je sortis donc en première vu qu'Alice, hésitait. Et j'avais bien fais apparemment, parce que le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux était magnifique.

- Mesdemoiselles, voici votre nouvelle demeure.

Le chauffeur nous dit ça comme si ce n'était rien. Mais la maison, ou devrais-je dire la villa, était magnifique. Ou du moins l'extérieur l'était. Elle était peinte en blanc et en beige, avec une allée renversante, des palmiers avaient été plantés, ainsi que des fleurs pour donner un côté exotique. Le cadre était vraiment super, l'herbe était verte, sans aucuns défauts. Pour séparer l'herbe du chemin, il y avait des pierres tout du long et du sable, qui allait jusqu'aux escaliers de la villa. A côté se trouvait un garage, qui de l'extérieur, semblait tout aussi grand.

Après le déchargement de nos bagages, je tendis une liasse de billets de cent dollars à Sean, il parut surpris au premier abord mais finit par prendre l'argent. Venant d'Italie, on peut se demander comment je fais pour sortir des dollars. Et bien, dans l'armoire de notre chambre à Volterra, Alice avait placé des sommes astronomique d'argent venant de chaque pays, pour les missions, c'est plus simple. Même si nous une Master Card.

La limousine s'en alla et Alice se précipita à l'intérieur avec ses valises, je la suivis donc. Une fois en haut, au niveau des chambres, Alice qui n'avait pas émis un son depuis que nous sommes arrivées, se mit à crier comme une dingue.

Il y avait quatre chambres, deux chambres d'amis, une chambre pour moi et une pour Alice. Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain et son dressing. Alice avait choisi la plus grande avait un lit deux places, des murs violets avec des néons bleu dessus. Le plafond quant à lui était noir avec des lumières éparpillées, comme des étoiles. Sa chambre contenait aussi un écran plasma mural, un bureau pour faire ses devoirs et un bureau d'artiste pour ses plans. Son dressing était tout aussi grand. Tout violet lui aussi, les meubles sont vernis en violet, il y a un banc recouvert de mousse bleu marine qui va avec le tapis à franges qui est au sol. Et sa salle de bain est gigantesque, elle contient une douche, une baignoire-jacuzzi, des toilettes et un meuble lavabo. Toujours en violet, la couleur préférée d'Alice.

En retournant dans la chambre, je remarquai qu'elle avait déjà rangé deux valises sur trois. En même temps à vitesse vampirique, c'est rapide. Bon, il serait tant que je mis mette.

Je descendis pour chercher mes valises que j'avais laissées à l'entrée. Mais avant, j'en profitais pour admirer la beauté du salon. Aménagé avec du mobilier moderne, il y avait un canapé d'angle en cuir blanc au milieu de la pièce positionné en face d'une télé écran plat encastrée dans le mur blanc, en dessous d'elle, se trouvait un lecteur Dvd et deux consoles, la Wii et la Play Station 3, il me semble. Un petit fauteuil vert pomme trop mignon, une table basse vernis noir posée sur un tapis gris. Une chaine hi-fi, des enceintes accrochées au mur, et deux grandes plantes vertes enterrées dans des vases bleu nuit. Et ouvert sur l'extérieur par une baie-vitrée. Une table grande table rouge vif se tenait un peu plus loin, pour faire un espace salle à manger, avec sur les huit chaises, les couleurs alternées, une blanche, une rouge.

Tant que j'y suis à admirer la décoration, autant le faire à fond, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Bon, elle servait à rien mais permettait de sauver les apparences si des humains venaient à entrer dans cette maison. Il y avait aussi la baie-vitrée ici, mais les murs présents étaient peints de deux couleurs, un était rouges prunes et l'autre était volet.

Accrochées au violet, il y avait des étagères en métal gris, devant ce mur, il y avait un meuble avec un lave vaisselle et un évier.

Sur le mur rouge prune, il y avait deux petits miroirs un peu plus haut que la poubelle en métal qu'il y avait sol, et un meuble prenant tout le reste du mur, contenant un four et un micro-onde, il y avait des portes blanches et d'autres grises.

Et au centre de la pièce un îlot, avec une plaque chauffante pour faire la cuisine, au dessus se trouvait une hotte en inox, je crois, des chaises hautes vu qu'on pouvait aussi manger là.

Je m'aperçu par ailleurs, qu'il y avait une piscine extérieur, très grande, dans le jardin arrière, et un coin barbecue avec des tables de pique-nique et un coin bronzette, en faite, des transats étaient installés autour de la piscine, sur laquelle se trouvait quatre échelles et un plongeoir.

Je récupérai mes affaires à l'entrée, où se trouvait une commode en bois noir, avec juste au-dessus, un miroir, et montai chercher une chambre. Je la trouvais immédiatement, elle était peinte en bleu ciel, le lit était un deux places, couleur bleu nuit, et le lit avait été fait avec du linge bleu turquoise, des lumières tombées du plafond de chaque côté de la tête de lit, de part et d'autre se trouvait aussi des petits tables de nuit vernis blanc. Une horloge blanche était accrochée au mur, des vases lumineux blanc étaient répartis dans la pièce, il y avait aussi un bureau blanc avec une chaise turquoise. Le dressing était tout blanc, les murs et les meubles, on pouvait y trouver une banquette de couleur beige installée sur une moquette beige, avec un lustre en cristal. Une salle de bain comme Alice mais de couleur différente, Bleu nuit.

Une fois le tour des pièces fait, je pris mes bagages et rangeais mes affaires, à vitesse vampirique.

A présent que tout est fait, je m'affalais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux.

_Enfin seule. Personne pour nous surveiller, on peut enfin utiliser nos dons sans craindre de tuer quelqu'un au passage. C'est plutôt cool._

- C'est claire Sœurette !

J'ouvris directement les yeux et la fixais complètement incrédule.

- Comment tu as fais ça ?

- Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

Alice semblait normale, pas du tout surprise.

- Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées !

- Non !

- Si, je suis persuadée que je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche.

_Ouh la, je pense que je vais m'éloigner, elle commence à me faire peur. _

- Alors comme ça, je te fais peur!

- Je n'ai jamais...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que j'étais déjà sur elle_. Et c'est parti pour les chatouilles. _Cela déclencha ses rires et entraîna les miens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que notre sérieux soit repris, Alice déclare.

- Je crois qu'on a un nouveau don en commun, frangine.

- Ouais, je crois bien que c'est ça_. _

J'étais trop contente, on pouvait se parler quand on voulait sans ouvrir la bouche et fermer nos esprits quand on le voulait aussi. Puis elle sortit de ma chambre et me laissa seule.

* * *

><p>*<em>Seattle Tacoma International Airport<em>. C'est le nom original de l'aéroport.

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Bella, ou celles échangé avec sa soeur.

Donc voilà, chapitre terminé, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant.

En attendant n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis par Reviews.

Bisous.

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello,

Voici le troisième chapitre. Et oui, je poste vite mais ce ne sera pas le cas avec les prochains chapitres.

Il y a la reprise des cours, je n'ai même pas fais mes fournitures, ni les achats de vêtement. Rien n'est près. Donc pour les prochains chapitres, il va falloir être très patient.

Bonne lecture à toutes!

On se retrouve en bas.

**l l**

**l l**

**V**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous étions à Forks; cette petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, mais qui reste quand même très calme. Malgré tout, je suis persuadée que tous les habitants savent qu'il y a des nouvelles.

Alice trouvait que pour cette année où je devrais fréquenter des humains, je devais avoir une apparence sans défauts, alors elle avait décidé de refaire ma garde-robe, qui selon elle ne me m'était pas vraiment en valeurs. Seulement quelques jours après notre installation, elle m'a traîné dans tous les magasins de Port-Angeles et Seattle. En général, je n'aime pas être le centre des attentions, je me cache sous mes vêtements plus qu'autre chose mais depuis ce jour-là, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de faire attention à moi. Et pour cela, je ne remercierais jamais assez ma sœur.

A la rentré, c'était très claire, nous n'allons pas passer inaperçu, déjà que notre condition ne nous le permettait pas complètement, alors si le style est sophistiqué, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

Pendant ces deux semaines, nous nous sommes nourries avec les quelques humains trouvés dans les ruelles sombres des grandes villes alentours.

Demain serait notre grande rentrée en tant que première. Et pour cet évènement, j'avais tenu à nous rendre humaines.

Là, vous vous demandez comment je peux faire ça alors que je suis un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'un jour, alors que j'étais en train de faire calin-calin avec Alec, j'ai été appelée car un jeune homme souhaitait s'éteindre. Il n'acceptait pas de vivre dans un monde où sa bien-aimée n'est plus.

Or, juste avant son exécution, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un don. Je l'ai alors copié. Au moins, une personne pourra profiter de ces capacités.

Donc, revenons à nos moutons, pour aller au lycée, nous serons humaines, comme ça, nous nous ferons moins remarquer.

Il était tard, Alice travaillait sur les plans de ces nouvelles créations.

Et oui, le rêve de ma sœur est d'être styliste, depuis notre plus jeune âge, c'est ce métier qu'elle veut exercer. Et elle est vraiment très talentueuse.

Moi, je faisais quelques longueurs dans la piscine extérieure. J'avais besoin de me détendre avant de commencer cette journée.

Je nageais jusqu'au petit matin, c'est Alice qui est venue me chercher pour me dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller se préparer.

Je suis sortie de l'eau et ai pris une bonne douche dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Une fois séchée, je pris la direction de mon cocon où je m'habillais d'un slim blanc, d'un bustier noir avec des paillettes argentées, d'un boléro blanc à manches longues et d'une paire d'escarpins fermés vernis de couleur noir à lacets.

Je pris aussi ma veste en cuir et mon sac à bandoulière doré comme mes boucles d'oreilles et mon bracelet et allai rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait en bas.

- Oh Bella ! Tu aurais pu te coiffer et te maquiller quand même !

- Ah merde ! J'ai complètement oublié.

Je détachais mes cheveux pour les laisser onduler dans mon dos, non sans arranger quelques mèches par-ci, par-là.

- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant sa trousse à maquillage.

- Alice, tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

- Bella, tu vas nous transformer en humaine, tu n'auras plus totalement tes charmes alors mets en et dépêche toi.

Je marmonnais un vague « ok », légèrement vexée par ce qu'Alice venait de dire. _Moi ? Plus de charme, pff… _Je me retournais pour faire face au miroir de l'entrée et commençais par mettre un trait de crayon sous chaque œil, puis un trait d'eye liner en haut, un peu de mascara et du gloss. _Fini !_

Je refermais la trousse et la lui rendis.

- Bon alors, on prend quelle voiture ?

Alice était inévitablement très excitée mais elle allait vite déchanter.

- Euh… A vrai dire … Je préférais prendre ma moto.

- Enfin Bella, tu sais que j'ai horreur des deux roues.

- Je sais… Bon, écoute, on va en cours séparément, ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était la fin du monde.

- Ouais mais quand même…

- En plus, comme ça, on pourra faire une course, je sais que tu adores ça. Et demain, si tu veux, on y va ensemble dans ta voiture.

- D'accord.

- Alors, c'est parti. Sinon, on va être en retard.

Nous avons rejoins le garage, j'y ai trouvé un casque assorti à ma moto, les clefs et une paire de gants en cuir. J'enfourchai ma bécane, mis les gants, casai la clef et démarrai. J'adore la moto, et j'aime ce bruit du moteur. Je regardais Alice qui était installée dans sa voiture. Elle appuya sur un bouton situé sur une télécommande qui actionna l'ouverture de la porte du garage.

Une fois complètement levée, je criais.

- Gooo !

Et c'était parti pour une course jusqu'au lycée, Alice n'aimait pas la moto mais elle adorait la vitesse. Seulement, bien plus légère et plus facile à magner, je pénétrais avant elle dans le parking même si elle se trouvait derrière moi. Près de l'entrée se trouvait deux places. Magnifique pas de besoin de marcher longtemps.

_Alice, ne sors pas de la voiture, il faut d'abord que je nous transforme. _

_Très bien, j'attends. _

Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps pour me transformer, j'avais l'habitude, mais je n'avais jamais transformé d'autre personne que moi-même alors je me concentrais sur Alice quelques secondes avant de tout relâcher. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et vis que j'avais réussi.

_C'est bon. _

Je descendis de ma moto et hottais mon casque. Je secouais ma tête énergiquement mais toujours en essayant de faire en sorte que ces mouvements soient sexy alors qu'Alice sortait de sa voiture et venait à ma rencontre.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Et c'est en me retournant pour rentrer dans le bâtiment que je découvris tous les regards qui étaient portés sur nous. Nous étions arrivées très vite, en même temps vu la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions… Le parking était donc bien rempli.

On s'est mis en route pour trouver l'accueil. A peine avions nous franchi les portes que les conversations cessèrent. Je leur jetai un regard noir, avant de continuer mon chemin. L'accueil se trouvait juste à côté de l'infirmerie, et personne ne pouvait la rater, sur une plaque fixée au mur était inscrit en lettres majuscules d'imprimerie : « ACCUEIL ».

Nous avons passé les portes vitrées coulissantes pour pénétrer dans une salle où derrière un guichet en bois se trouvait une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années qui se cachait derrière d'affreuses grosses lunettes rouges comme son rouge à lèvre.

- Vous êtes les nouvelles, je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien. Alice et Bella...

- Swan ! Me coupa-t-elle.

_Aucune politesse ! Mais bon, je vais me retenir de le lui dire. _

_-_ Voici vos emplois du temps et le plan du lycée. Poursuivit-elle, en nous tendant des feuilles.

Nous l'avons remerciée et sommes parties. Sur le chemin, je comparais mon planningavec celui d'Alice, et vis que nous n'avions aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui et cela m'attrista un peu. Je ne connaissais personne à part Alice, les cours allaient être d'un ennui mortel.

En cours de mathématiques, je fis la connaissance d'Angela Weber, jeune fille très jolie, très mince à la peau mate, de grands yeux marron, des petites lunettes noires posées sur son nez, de longs cheveux bruns raides. Elle paraissait timide et semblait aimer les cours. Elle avait l'air très sympathique.

A la fin du cours, elle m'invita à la table qu'elle partageait avec ses amis. J'acceptais avec plaisir mais ajoutais qu'il ne fallait pas m'attendre car je devais aller chercher ma sœur, Alice. Elle murmura un « D'accord » à peine audible, avant de rejoindre son prochain cours. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de me faire de nouveaux amis, même s'ils s'avéraient être des humains.

A la fin de la matinée, j'allais donc chercher Alice comme prévu, mais ne sortant toujours pas, je du l'attendre devant sa salle.

- Ah bah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. M'exclamai-je en la voyant sortir.

- Désolée, je discutais avec mon prof.

Je la toisais méchamment. J'avais faim et elle, elle se permet de papoter avec son prof.

Eh oui, malgré nous sommes des vampires, nous avons besoin de manger quelques fois de la nourriture humaines.

- Ok, on y va ! Je n'aimerais pas poser un lapin à Angela.

- Qui ça ? Me questionna-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

- Angela Weber ! Mon binôme en maths. Elle m'a invité à manger avec elle et ses amis.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? S'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

Puis lorsqu'on fit notre apparition dans la cafétéria, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous et le silence plana dans la salle.

* * *

><p>Fin du troisième chapitre.<p>

Vous en pensez quoi? Avez-vous aimé? Détesté?

Donnez vos avis par Reviews. Je serais ravie de voir qui me suis.

Bon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Bisous!

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello Every Body!**

Oh lalala... Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai un énorme retard, si on peut encore appeler cela comme ça. J'ai cru qu'avec la reprise des cours, j'allais pouvoir écrire les week-ends mais en faite, c'est faux. Avec les devoirs pendant la semaine et les devoirs en week end, révision des examens blancs et tout ça, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. J'ai tenté d'écrire un chapitre mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain. Je suis désolée de vous faire patienter autant.

Bon, j'ai déjà mis du temps à poster celui là, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir de le lire. Bisous à toutes! On se retrouve en bas.

l l

l l

V

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>

Tous les regards étaient sur nous, même lorsque nous avons pris nos plateaux. Une fois fait, on alla s'asseoir avec Angela et ses amis. C'est à ce moment là, que tout le monde a repris ce qu'il faisait.

- Bon tout le monde, je vous présente Bella et…

- Alice.

- Ouais, Bella et Alice. Mesdemoiselles, voici tout le monde.

_On repassera pour les présentations. Enfin… Si on peut appeler cela comme ça._

Ensuite, s'ensuivi les vraies présentations, chacun se présenta un à un. Rien qu'en les regardant, je savais que jamais je n'aimerais Jessica et Lauren. Et ce Mike qui croyait encore au Père Noël. Il me draguait, qu'est-ce qu'elle est nulle sa technique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est con.

Nous discutions tranquillement avec Angela et Eric quand soudain, la tablée arrêta tous ses piaillements pour observer ce qu'il se passait derrière moi. Pour suivre le mouvement, je me retournai et c'est là que je les vis. Les Cullens. Du moins, les enfants Cullens. Ils ne se cachaient pas. Ils vivent vraiment comme des humains. Ils venaient de rentrer dans la cafétéria et sans prendre de plateaux, ils sont allés s'asseoir dans un coin assez isolé. J'allais me retourner quand deux personnes de leur table se sont levées pour aller chercher à manger.

_Donc même s'ils ne mangent pas, ils vont quand même prendre de la bouffe. Très intéressant. Mais malheureusement pour eux, tout le monde sait qu'ils ne mangent pas. _

_- _C'est qui eux ? Dis-je en les pointant du doigt.

- Eux, ce sont les Cullens ! Me répondit Jessica.

_Merci, mais je le savais déjà. Pétasse !_

- Tu vois le grand brun, hyper costaud.

Je me retournais et les regardais bien fixement.

- Et bah, c'est Emmett Cullen. Il est avec Rosalie, la magnifique blonde, digne des podiums des plus grands créateurs et des couvertures des plus grands magazines de mode.

Je la regardais fascinée, elle est magnifique. J'ai même vu un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

_Mademoiselle aime être le centre des attentions et les commentaires à son égard. Bien, je prends note. _

- Ensuite, il y a le grand blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir. Et pour finir, le plus canon du lycée. C'est Edward Cullen.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Il est pire que beau. Bon, Bella, calmes toi. Il faut absolument que personne ne le sache. _

Je les observais minutieusement, chacun me regardait aussi. Ils savaient tous qu'on parlait d'eux. Ils attendaient un commentaire de ma part. Je regardais mon Beau gosse, il me scrutait avec tellement de concentration que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Légèrement mal à l'aise, je me retournais pour recommencer à manger.

Je sentais un regard sur moi, alors je relevais les yeux de mon assiette et vit que c'était Jessica qui attendait très certainement, un commentaire.

- Alors ?

Rien qu'à ce petit mot, toute la table me regardait.

- Ouais, ils ne sont pas mal.

Ils me regardaient tous comme s'ils avaient un fantôme.

- Pas mal ! Non, mais tu les as vu ? Bon, d'accord, le plus important c'est Edward, vu que c'est le seul célibataire, mais il n'est pas juste « pas mal », ce mec est CANON !

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui, et vit qu'il me regardait avec une telle intensité et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je détournais vivement le regard, les joues en feu.

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais il n'est pas canon !

_Prends ça dans tes dents !_

Je continuais de manger, malgré les regards sur moi, jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Quand cette dernière osa enfin se déclarer, je me dirigeais vers mon cours. Biologie Avancée.

J'entrais dans la salle une fois trouvée. Tout le monde était à sa place. Même le prof. Je m'excusais donc, et allais m'installer à la seule place de libre, à côté d'Edward Cullen.

_Super ! _

Lorsque je fus assise, le cours débuta.

- Bon, mademoiselle Swan, je vous conseille de bien suivre pour comprendre où nous en sommes.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Dis-je en sortant mes affaires.

Le cours se paissait très bien sauf lorsque je sentis un regard sur moi, je me retournai légèrement et vis qu'Edward semblait absorber par le cours. _Pas normal du tout. _

_Tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'un de mes nombreux dons ! Il serait largement plus rapide de lire dans les pensées pour trouver le coupable, non ? _

A cette pensée, je me souris à moi-même discrètement, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse remarquer non plus.

Je sondais alors les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, certaines pensées étaient tellement nulles, en générale, je ne m'attardais pas et aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle. Je fini mon petit tour par Edward. Toujours aussi concentré sur le cours.

_Ben voyons !... Intéressant ! Il veut se la jouer comme ça. Monsieur est à deux doigts de me sauter dessus à cause de mon odeur et en plus de ça, c'est lui qui me regardait depuis toute à l'heure. _

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur le cours quand je sentis encore le regard d'Edward sur moi. J'attendis quelques minutes, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Alors au bout d'un court instant, je me décidais.

- T'as pas fini de me reluquer ! Ou, peut-être que tu veux que je t'aide ?

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. La prof qui n'avait rien remarqué, continuait son cours.

- Non, désolé, c'est bon, j'arrête. Excuse-moi.

- Ouais, bon, t'en fais pas.

- Ok…

Puis, je replongeais dans la palpitante histoire de l'ADN des racines d'oignons. Comme tout le monde. Enfin, façon de parler, vu que moi, je connais déjà ce sujet.

- Au faite, je suis Edward Cullen.

- Ouais, je sais qui t'es. T'es simplement le mec de la cafétéria.

Il baissa les yeux mais néanmoins, il me répondit.

- Hey ! Ouais, donc tu te souviens de moi. Pendant qu'on y est : Bienvenue dans la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis qu'est Forks.

Son sourire en coin faillit me faire tomber de ma chaise mais je réagis quand même.

- Ouais, merci !

Nous nous sommes mis à rire discrètement – enfin, pour nous, ça l'était- mais malheureusement pas pour le prof.

- Très bien ! J'en ai assez. Quand mademoiselle s'est exclamée, je n'ai rien dis mais cette fois, ça suffit. Vous n'avez rien écouté du cours ! S'écria Mme Hopkins.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward et rangeais mes affaires avant de sortir de la salle et d'éclater de rire. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, parce que c'est clair, qu'on nous aurait pris pour des fous.

Une fois notre fou rire passé, nous avons rejoins nos voitures, afin d'attendre nos frères et sœurs.

_Bien que se soit plus sœur pour moi. _

Alice et moi avions encore une heure de cours mais comme j'avais été viré de Biologie, je n'avais aucunes raisons de retourner en cours suivant, je décidais de l'attendre dans ma voiture.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant je ne me rende compte que je m'ennuyais. _Et pourtant, je ne suis pas blonde. _Je pris donc le chemin qui me permettait de rejoindre Edward, qui était dans sa Volvo.

Je frappais légèrement à la fenêtre. A ce que je pouvais constater, il écoutait de la musique, du classique, avait les yeux fermés et le siège baissé. J'insistais sur le carreau, quand il m'entendit enfin, il rouvrit les yeux, baissa le volume de sa radio et fit descendre sa vitre.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je m'ennuie toute seule. Ça te dirais qu'on passe le reste du temps ensemble ? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh… Bah…

_Pas très loquace pour un vampire. _

Il continua.

- … Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Attends, viens, on va parler dehors.

Il éteignit sa radio, s'empara de ses clés et sa veste, sortit de sa voiture et la verrouilla. Puis nous nous sommes assis sur l'une des tables de pique-nique, pas très loin de l'entrée du lycée.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà!<p>

Je me répète surement mais en italique, ce sont les pensées de Bella.

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter.

Bon, je dois vous laisser, on se revoit au prochain chapitre.

Bisous!

oOo-camille-oOo


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes, **

****Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, que vous avez surement du attendre depuis un moment. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de Noël en retard. Je viens de l'écrire donc je ne me suis pas relue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Aussi j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fête parce que moi oui. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je vais tenter de voir si je peux continuer d'écrire mon autre fiction.

Bonne lecture à toutes, on se retrouve en bas de la page.

l l

l l

l l

V

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>

- Au faite, je suis là avec toi mais je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bella… Bella Swan. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en première. Et toi ?

- Ok… Alors moi, c'est Edward Cullen. J'ai aussi dix-sept ans, et je suis également en première.

- Et, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Ouais, effectivement. J'ai une sœur et deux frères. Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Et toi ?

- Oui ! J'ai une sœur jumelle, elle s'appelle Alice.

- Alors, tu te plais à Forks ?

- Euh… Ouais... Ouais j'aime bien la nature et là, je suis servie mais c'est vrai que le temps n'est pas terrible. Il fait… Moche, lui confiais-je en souriant.

_Super ! Je bégaie maintenant. C'est pas possible, je me ridiculise. Il faut que je me concentre. Mais en même temps ses questions me surprennent beaucoup. _

Et nous avons continuez comme ça jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. J'ai vu qu'à Alice sortait du bâtiment alors, je me suis levée pour aller à sa rencontre mais Edward m'a attrapé par le bras, m'a retourné et a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je n'ai pas réagi pendant deux bonnes minutes – enfin, d'après moi – mais après ça, j'ai répondu à son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi alors que lui me prenait par les hanches. Il a entrouvert la bouche pour laisser sa langue chatouiller mes lèvres, bien évidemment, je lui accordais l'accès à ma bouche et s'est dès lors que nos langues ont commencé un ballet érotique. Mais manquant d'air, je mis fin au baiser. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu que tout le lycée – ou presque – nous dévisageais bouche-bée.

- Je suis désolé.

- Edward ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'aurais pas dû.

- Ok… Bon… On se voit demain, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Malgré mon assurance devant lui. Je me retournais perturbée. Tellement choquée encore, que je rejoins la voiture en titubant légèrement. J'ai même effleuré mes lèvres avec le bout de mes doigts, et souriant au fur et à mesure.

Alice m'observait avec un regard interrogateur auquel je lui ai répondu que j'allais tout lui dire lorsqu'on chasserait. Nous sommes rentrées à la maison dans le calme car on était toutes les deux dans nos pensées.

Arrivées chez nous, nous nous sommes faufilées dans nos chambres pour déposer nos affaires, nous nous sommes changées pour porter des tenues plus confortables. Nous portons les mêmes survêtements et les mêmes chaussures. Puis nous sommes allées dans la forêt pour commencer notre chasse.

Nous avons couru jusqu'à un certain point – toujours en humaines – avant de nous arrêter afin d'observer les environs pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'humain. Quand j'en ai été sûre, je rectifiais notre nature de vampire, avant d'être soudain frappée par une odeur très alléchante. Je me dirigeais alors vers l'endroit où émanait cette délicieuse fragrance, c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert qu'elle appartenait à un puma qui cherchait lui-même une proie. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, je lui ai sauté dessus et ai planté mes crocs dans son pelage noir pour me délecter de son sang.

Au début, il a tenté de se débattre mais il a lâché l'idée et s'est finalement laissé faire. J'ai exécuté la même opération sur deux biches et un cerf. Puis, c'est là que je me rendis compte des bruits, je localisais sans difficulté celui de l'eau qui coule alors je décidais alors de prévenir Alice par la pensé en lui disant que j'allais m'entraîner avec l'eau et elle me répondit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour elle et que je devais faire attention à moi.

Dès que je suis arrivée au point d'eau, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner, j'ai levé les mains au ciel deux boules d'eau ont jaillit, toujours à l'aide de mes mains, j'ai rapproché les boules d'eau pour qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une puis j'ai vu un homme sortir du bois, accompagné de deux loups. Je contemplais leur grandeur choqué, mais me ressaisis très vite en espérant ne rien avoir laissé paraître. Je les dévisageais ce qui devait surement déranger l'homme car il s'est mis à grogner. Ce grognement m'a fait sursauté, la boule d'eau est parti droit sur lui. En voyant sa tête, j'ai éclaté de rire.

Les loups se sont alors mis à gronder. L'homme les a coupés en se mettant à parler – ou plutôt à m'agresser.

_Visiblement cet homme est le chef ou le meneur de la bande. Mais qui trainerait avec des loups, sérieux !_

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Et pour satisfaire ta curiosité, j'étais en train de m'exerçais avec mon don.

- Nous devons te tuer. Tu n'es pas sur ton territoire.

_Eh bah ! Il y va pas de main morte lui !_

Sous cette remarque, je me suis mise à ricaner.

- Ne joues pas la maline avec moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça, tu me fais peur.

Les loups ont grogné – encore…

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants cela !_

- Bon, écoute… Non, écoutez tous. J'ai besoin de cette eau pour utiliser mon don ok ? Alors, on va faire un compromis.

L'homme me fixait toujours mais m'a néanmoins répondu.

- Et pourquoi on devrait accepter de faire un compromis avec un vampire?

_Au moins ça a le mérité d'être clair. _

- Tout simplement parce que sinon, je vous tue.

Et il s'est mit à rire, et peut-être même les loups - enfin, je suppose que les glapissements qu'ils font le sont. Pour riposter, j'ai grogné et ils ont rapidement arrêté.

- Oh, du calme, petite vampire.

- Bon, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, t'as pas répondu et je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. On ne se moque pas de moi. Je me bat contre un de tes amis, si je gagne, je reviens quand je veux. Et si je perd, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Il a fait mine de réfléchir avant de crier.

- Paul!

_Facile._

Un des loups vient se poster devant moi et se met à m'observer pendant que je recule en souriant.

- C'est parti!

L'homme avait crié.

L'animal a commencé à tourner autour de moi, s'est arrêté et m'a foncé dessus. Je l'ai esquivé de justesse. Je me suis retournée pour voir où il était. Et il semblait se trouver à deux mètres derrière moi et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Alors j'en ai profité, j'ai levé mes mains et les ai frappées. J'étais tellement énervée que j'ai même pas eu besoin de me trouver près de la source pour faire apparaître un cercle de feu autour de l'animal. Je suis soulevé du sol pour mieux observer la bête qui me paraissait terrorisé. Lorsque je me suis posé, je suis allée voir l'homme qui regardait le feu les yeux écarquillés.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est juste encerclé. Bon, maintenant, vous me dites que j'ai gagné parce que je dois aller rejoindre ma sœur.

- Très bien, tu as gagné.

J'ai éteins le feu et suis partie en courant à vitesse vampirique. Alice était assise sur un rocher.

- Désolée, j'ai dû confronter une bande d'indésirables. Je vais continuer à m'entraîner.

Elle a acquiescé. Je me suis un peu éloignée et ai commencé mon jeu avec les pierres. Soudain Alice est venue à mes côtés pour me prévenir que des personnes nous observaient alors je lâchais les pierres. Je me suis retournée et ai constaté que toute la famille d'Edward était présente. Ils se sont alignés en face de nous tandis que je prenais la main d'Alice. J'ai mis mon bouclier mental et et mon bouclier physique sur elle.

- Bonjour, vous êtes nouvelles à Forks non?

_Oh lala! Il est trop craquant. Et sa voix, humm!_

**_Euh... Bella, tu n'as pas oublié que je t'entendais si? _**

_Oh oui! J'avais oublié, désolée. _

**_Bon c'est pas tout, mais tu lui répond? _**

- Oui.

Edward me dévisageait. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai senti que certaines personnes ici présentes possédaient des dons. D'ailleurs, je percevais des pensées, hormis celles d'Alice. Et je sentais aussi des émotions en dehors des miennes.

**Quoi! C'est un vampire! Elle aurait pu le dire quand même. (Edward)**

**C'est ELLE qui a réussi à faire craquer mon frère dès le premier jour. Salle pute! (Rosalie)**

**Wouah! Le canon! (Emmett)**

Je me suis mise à rougir instantanément. Ils ont tous eu un mouvement de recul.

- Tu peux... Rougir?

Rosalie était la seule à avoir repris ses esprits pour le moment. Merde! J'ai surement du me re-métamorphosée lorsqu'ils ont fait leur apparition. Mais ils m'ont vu avec des pierres au dessus de ma tête donc ils savent que je ne suis pas humaine.

- Elle s'est transformée en humaine.

Elle avait dit ça en me donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Oui.

- Tu peux donc redevenir humaine?

- Oui, elle le peut. Et...

_Alice, tais-toi!_

Sur ce, je suis revenu à mon état d'origine.

Tes yeux... Souffle Edward, ils sont... vert.

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai fais venir une flamme dans ma main droite avant de l'éteindre et de rouvrir les yeux.

Ils ont encore reculé après avoir vu la couleur de mes yeux. Je me suis alors mise à les examiner un par un.

**Elle est sublime (Jasper)**

Je remarquais que c'était Alice qu'il regardait.

_Et bah dis donc... _

_**Oui, je sais. Il est trop beau. **_

_Alice! Reprends toi! Je veux rentrer à la maison moi. _

**_Oui, et tu iras jouer avec l'eau pour que tu retrouves tes yeux bleus. _**

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle a regardé les Cullens dans l'attente de les prévenir mais je l'en dissuadais.

_On les revoit demain, on rentre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. _

Elle a regardé Jasper et a hoché la tête à son tour. Puis nous sommes parties pour regagner la maison en laissant les Cullens en plan dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà!<p>

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Dites moi tout. Laissez des reviews!

Petit récapitulatif pour celles qui n'aurait pas qui pense:

En italique, c'est Bella

En italique gras, c'est Alice

En gras uniquement, ce sont des Cullens.

Bon, je vous laisse, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Bisous

oOo-camille-oOo


	7. Chapitre 6

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES! **

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon du jour de l'an, parce que moi oui. Et dans mes nouvelles résolutions, il y a celle de poster plus de chapitre pour faire plaisir aux fans.

Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à vous présenter mon tout nouveau chapitre. Le numéro 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à toutes, on se retrouve en bas de la page.

l l

l l

l l

V

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6. <strong>

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Et elles s'en vont comme ça, sans même nous prévenir de leur départ. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'elles se parlaient par la pensée mais si cela était vrai, je les aurais entendues. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

- Bon, on devrait rentrer.

Carlisle venait de couper court à mes pensées. Qui est-il ? C'est tout simplement mon père. Enfin pas biologique. Mais adoptif on va dire. Il m'a transformé alors que j'étais en train de mourir de la Grippe espagnole que j'avais contractée en 1918 à Chicago. Où je vivais étant humain avec ma mère qui est morte peu de temps avant moi. C'est celui qui m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a inculqué un sens de la moralité rare et étrange pour la plupart des vampires, celui dont l'idée générale est de refuser qu'un humain soit de la nourriture. Nous nous considérons comme « végétariens ». Désormais, je le considère comme mon vrai père, même si par le passé, il y a eu des mauvaises passes.

Pour en revenir à ce qu'il se passait, je disais donc… Ah oui ! Carlisle venait de couper court à mes pensées. D'ailleurs depuis le départ de Bella et sa sœur, je peux de nouveau entendre les pensées autour de moi. C'est comme si, en leur présence, mon don s'était mis en veille, je ne dis pas que c'est mal, parce que ça m'a tellement bien que je peux l'exprimer plus, mais ce n'est pas normal. Mon don est constant, même si des fois j'aimerais pouvoir le mettre sur Off, je ne peux pas, et là, il s'est coupé. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Jasper. Peut-être a-t-il eu un souci avec son don lui aussi. Quel est son don ? Jasper ressent les émotions des gens et arrive à les manipuler.

- Je vais rester ici avec Emmett. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas de rentrer sans nous.

- Non, bien sur Rosalie, vous pouvez rester. On se voit plus tard de toutes façons ma Chérie.

Esmée est la personne la plus aimante que je connais. Elle est comme ma mère biologique, elles ont le même comportement. Toutes les deux sont très protectrices envers leurs enfants. Elle déteste la violence et n'aime pas se battre mais lorsqu'un des membres de sa famille est en danger, elle sait agir. Elle voit le bonheur partout, mais c'est cela qui la rend mignonne et aimante. Elle aime aussi m'entendre jouer du piano. Elle a été transformée par Carlisle. Elle avait sauté d'une falaise après avoir perdu son bébé.

- Les deux autres, on y va !

- Oui, Chef !

Jasper et moi avons répondu en même temps à Carlisle avant d'exploser de rire. Puis de partir pour regagner la maison.

A peine avons-nous franchi le seuil de la maison que j'ai couru me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'ai allumé la lumière, ainsi que la chaine Hifi et suis allé m'installer dans mon fauteuil. Je me suis laissé emporter par la musique et ai fermé les yeux. Bien évidemment, je ne dors pas, alors j'ai repensé au déroulement de cette journée.

Cette journée a été, même pour un vampire, une longue journée, très longue journée. Mais avait été compensée par ma rencontre avec Bella.

_Flash back_

_- Rosalie et Emmett, ça suffit. C'est vous qu'on attend ! Si vous continuez comme ça, on va finir par arriver en retard ! _

_J'avais crié cette phrase qui semblait avoir réussi à les atteindre vu que même pas cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà face à moi, tous les deux habillés et maquillé pour Rosalie. _

_- On prend ma Mercedes, déclara cette dernière. _

_- Moi, je veux prendre ma voiture. _

_- Et je monte avec toi alors. _

_- Pas de soucis Jazz. Bon, on se retrouve au lycée. _

_Sur ce, j'ai rejoins ma voiture avec Jasper, ai démarré et nous sommes partis. J'adore la vitesse – du moins, depuis que je suis vampire – la lenteur des humains ne fait que m'irriter et d'ailleurs ces derniers ne méritent en aucuns cas mon attention. _

_Arrivés sur le parking de lycée, je me suis garé à la place que ces imbéciles ont décidé de me laisser car je pense qu'ils sont, comme qui dirait, effrayé par moi. _

_J'ai laissé Jasper se rendre à son cours d'Histoire tandis que je rejoignais le mien. J'avais Espagnole. Bien que je sois plus doué que la prof dans cette matière, je dois sauver les apparences donc je vais en cours. _

_Je n'attends cependant qu'une seule chose, le déjeuner, pas que je mange quoi que se soit mais au moins, je suis avec ma famille et je me sens légèrement plus calme à leurs côtés. Cette heure m'a semblé très longue, tout comme les deux autres d'ailleurs. Donc comme je finissais à onze heures, j'ai décidé d'aller attendre ma famille dans ma voiture. J'ai mis la musique, du classique, c'est ma musique préférée, puis j'ai fermé les yeux. Pour plonger dans mes pensées. Lorsque j'ai eu fini, je suis sorti de ma voiture et suis allé en cours. Biologie Avancée. J'adore ce cours. Même si je connais déjà tout le programme. Ce n'est pas grave. _

_La sonnerie n'a pas encore retentie, mais je suis quand même déjà installé. A ma place, c'est-à-dire seul à ma paillasse. Personne ne s'assoit à mes côtés et ça me va très bien. _

_Enfin la sonnerie retentit. Et le prof entre, suivis de très peu par une jolie petite brune. Au teint pâle, le visage en forme de cœur, un grand front, deux grands yeux marron. J'ai parcouru rapidement sa silhouette des yeux et ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle était très bien formée avec des formes généreuses. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à la salle et ai venu s'installer à côté de moi, j'ai senti son odeur et j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus, une fragrance que je n'avais jamais senti de toute mon existence, enivrante et à la fois puissante, j'aurais très bien pu boire son sang et tuer tous les témoins de cette salle avant de m'enfuir et tout ça en moins d'une minute. _

_J'ai secoué vivement la tête avant de me concentrer sur le cours. Quand n'y tenant plus, je me suis mis à l'observer. Pas pour très longtemps. Vu qu'elle s'est mise alors à m'engueuler comme quoi il fallait que j'arrête de le reluquer. Quel tempérament ! Je me suis senti très à l'étroit dans mon jean, j'ai du m'arranger très rapidement. Je paris que si j'aurais été humain, je serais devenu rouge de honte. Tellement gêné. Puis, contre toutes attentes, je me suis excusé. Et ensuite, le cours ne m'intéressant plus du tout, j'ai voulu discuter avec elle. J'ai engagé la conversation. Avant qu'on ne se fasse virer du cours à force de rire. Nous avons eu un fou rire, après, nous sommes partis chacun dans nos voitures respectives. J'ai enclenché mon auto radio avant d'avoir la visite de la jolie brunette. Je suis sorti de la voiture après sa demande. Lorsque la sonnerie a retenti et que j'ai senti qu'elle partait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais j'ai eu comme une poussée d'adrénaline, et je l'ai embrassé. C'était le baiser le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais eu de mon existence. Cette fille était selon moi l'humaine la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais vu, mais cette idée m'est venu bien avant que je découvre dans cette putain de forêt que la fille de mes "rêves" était en faite un vampire qui peut changer la couleur de ses yeux. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été autant perturbé par une femme qu'en ce moment. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK. _

_- _Edward !

- Oui !

- Ah bah enfin. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que tu dormais réellement. J'étais prête à aller chercher ton père.

- Désolé maman. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu ça. Tu pensais à ces filles qu'on a vu dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Je pense que tu préfère celle aux cheveux longs.

- …

- J'ai cru remarquer qu'elles se ressemblaient. Peut-être sont-elles sœurs ou jumelles ?

- Je sais qu'elles sont sœurs mais je ne sais rien de plus.

- Demain, tu devrais te renseigner. Apprendre à la connaitre. J'ai vu à quel point elle t'a chamboulé.

- En faite, je ne sais pas si les autres te l'ont dit mais j'ai embrassé Bella lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme humaine.

- Edward! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, que s'est-il passé?

- On était en train de discuter, puis la sonnerie a tinté et alors qu'elle se levait pour s'en aller, je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai embrassé. Je voulais absolument goûter ces lèvres. Elles étaient si tentantes...

- Je sais que je suis ta mère, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Je pense que tu devrais prendre du recul et voir ce qui est la meilleure chose à faire dans ces conditions là.

- D'accord. Papa est là?

- Bien sur, il est dans son bureau.

- Je vais aller le voir alors.

Je me suis lévé et ai éteint la musique. Je commençais à sortir quand je me suis retourné pour faire face à ma mère.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Oh mais je le sais Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire.

Je m'avançais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je tenais à te le dire.

Puis, j'ai rejoins le bureau de Carlisle, l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour moi.

- Toc, toc, toc...

- Edward! Super, je devais te parler. Peux-tu fermer la porte après ton entrée s'il te plait.

- Bien sur.

J'ai donc fermé la porte avant d'aller m'installer dans le fauteuil proche du bureau.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose donc...

- Oui, c'est à propos de ces deux nouvelles jeunes filles, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles sont sœurs ou du moins qu'elles font partis de la même famille.

- Elles sont sœurs, effectivement, c'est Bella elle-même qui me l'a dit.

- Non, Edward, tu ne comprends pas.

- Je pense qu'elles sont sœurs de sang. J'ai cru remarquer une légère ressemblance.

- Elles sont Jumelles. Et alors, tu veux que j'y fasse quoi?

- Edward, tu sais très bien que si plusieurs personnes d'une même famille ont été transformées, c'est que leur transformation a été préméditée.

- ...

- Edward, répond moi. Que t'a-t-elle dit à part le fait qu'elles soient sœurs?

- Qu'elles se nommaient Bella et Alice Swan.

- Mais encore?

Je me suis levé en bondissant avant de m'exclamer.

- Mais enfin, c'est la première fois que je la vois, ou même qu'on les voit! Je ne peux pas connaître toute sa vie. En plus, je n'entends pas ses pensées, alors ça ne va pas m'aider...

- Quoi? Tu ne perçois pas ses pensées?

- Pour un vampire, tu me sembles avoir une audition plutôt défaillante.

- Pas de sarcasmes, s'il te plaît. Donc tu n'entends pas ses pensées, cela t'était-il déjà arrivé par le passé?

- Euh... Non pas que je sache. C'est la première fois que j'entends comme des grésillements lorsque je tente de capter quelque chose. Et pour sa sœurs c'est la même chose.

- Et bien...

Je me suis mis à faire les cents pas. A la base si je suis venu ce n'était pas pour parler de ça. Je dois lui expliquer, et maintenant.

- Ecoute, si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour parler de mon incapacité à lire leurs pensées ok? Je suis ici, parce que... Je l'ai embrassé.

- Qui ça?

- Bella...

- Je ne comprends pas, elle me semble très jolie. Tu regrettes? Cela ne t'as pas plu?

- Mais enfin Carlisle! Comment oses-tu me poser ce genre de questions? Et puis d'abord, est-ce que tu vois de laquelle je parle?

- Je pencherais plus pour celle aux cheveux longs.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Parce que Jasper m'a déjà parlé avant toi, et il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. Mais qu'elle était particulièrement jolie la petite brune aux cheveux coupés en carré, d'après ses dires.

- Et bah dis donc... Il faut que j'aille chasser.

- Mais on n'a pas fini notre discussion.

- Mais si! A plus tard.

Sur ce, je suis sorti rapidement du bureau avant d'aller chercher Jasper dans le salon et de lui dire que j'allais chasser.

- Jasper, je vais chasser. Tu viens tout de suite.

Je quittais le salon pour me rendre dans le jardin en l'attendant. Lorsque j'ai enfin entendu que ses pas étaient près de moi. Je lui posais la question qui me triturait l'esprit.

- Jasper, que ressens-tu pour Alice, la petite brune aux cheveux coupés en carré?

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà!<p>

Bon, je dois avouer que je suis déçue de ce chapitre, je le trouve nul. Et limite, il sert à rien. Mais bon, je le poste quand même.

Je pense que je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre. Enfin... Espèrons!

Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser. N'oubliez de donner votre avis par réviews.

Bisous à toutes, on se revoit au prochain chapitre. Je vous souhaite encore une BONNE ANNEE et tout ce qui va avec!

oOo-camille-oOo


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello you!**

****Comme dans mon annonce sur l'autre fiction, j'ai recommencé à écrire. Hier, j'ai posté mon chapitre pour "L'éternelle et le Vampire", aujourd'hui c'est pour vous.

Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais bon, je suis là maintenant, alors ne m'en veuillez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je viens de l'écrire et je ne me suis pas relu donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de la page.

l l

l l

V

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7. <strong>

- Il est trop mignon, pas vrai ?

- Ah oui ! Edward est vraiment trop mignon !

Silence ! Ouh laaa… Pas normal du tout. J'ose ouvrir un œil et le dirige vers là où se trouve Alice. Elle me fixe comme-ci je possédais une seconde.

- Quoi ? Tu ne parlais de lui ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je te parlais de Jasper.

- Ah… Bah non alors, il est carrément moins canon qu'Edward.

- Euh excuse-moi ?

- Et en plus, je suis persuadée qu'il n'embrasse pas aussi bien que lui.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu l'as embrassée ! Mais enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Du style, elle pose la question mais je suis sûre que si ça aurait été elle et Jasper, elle aurait réagi pareille.

- Alice, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai adoré. C'était merveilleux.

- Oui mais Alec ?

- Je n'oublis pas Alec. Je l'aime toujours, je veux juste m'amuser un peu.

- Tu veux t'amuser ? Je pensais que tu étais fidèle ?

- Il n'est pas là ! Et il ne le saura pas, pas vrai petite sœur ?

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes sœurs jumelles et que par conséquent on est pareille.

- Ah mais c'est là que tu te trompes, j'ai quinze minutes de différence avec toi.

- Revenons à nos moutons Bella. N'essai pas de détourner la conversation.

- On n'a jamais eu de moutons, donc ça serait difficile.

Et c'est comme ça que je me pris un oreiller dans la tête. _Attendez ! Attendez ! Un oreiller ? Elle va me le payer. _Et c'est ainsi que démarra une bataille d'oreiller entre sœurs. Au moins l'avantage, c'est que du coup, elle ne s'intéresse plus à ce que je fais. Au bout de quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Nous arrêtâmes de nous battre et nous rallongeâmes pour prendre notre respiration. Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement nécessaire. Les habitudes d'humaines ont du mal à s'en aller.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu devrais en faire de même.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nous avons cours demain, j'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça.

_Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ait oublié notre conversation d'avant la bataille. _Je priai intérieurement, je ne voulais plus avoir cette discussion.

- Oui, bon à toute à l'heure.

Je pris la direction de ma salle de bain pendant qu'elle sortait de ma chambre. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. Le contacte de l'eau chaud me fit immédiatement me décontracter. J'avais passé une journée plutôt agréable avec Edward au lycée. Puis, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle avec le feu et l'eau. J'ai fait peur aux loups. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir que j'en parle à Alice. Puis nous avons rencontré les Cullen, et un de nos secrets fut dévoilé : nous sommes des vampires. Alice a craqué pour Jasper et moi, un peu pour Edward. Mais en rentrant, elle m'a fait penser à mon petit ange, à Alec. Il m'en voudrait toute mon existence s'il apprenait que je l'avais trompée. _Est-ce que c'est tromper quand il s'agit juste d'un baiser ? _Je suis confuse, une larme roula alors sur ma joue. Il me manque, j'ai besoin de lui.

Après une bonne douche qui m'a permise de réfléchir, je sortis pour m'enrouler dans une serviette aussi moelleuse que grande et enroulai mes cheveux dans une autre, mais cette fois plus petite. J'avais décidé d'abord d'appeler Alec juste avant d'aller dormir. Demain serait une longue journée.

J'allai donc mettre mon pyjama, auparavant, je pris mon cellulaire et appelai mon homme dans une fois sur mon lit.

- Allo ?

- Allo ? Mon cœur ?

- Mon Bébé, c'est moi, Bella.

Putain, qu'est-ce que sa voix m'avait manquée, j'étais carrément en train de chialer.

- Oh Bella, si tu savais comme ta voix m'avait manquée. D'ailleurs, tout me manque. Ton corps, ton odeur, tes lèvres. Tout.

- Oh Alec, demande à Aro si tu peux venir. Je n'en peux plus, la distance n'est pas supportable.

- Calme-toi, mon cœur. Respire. J'arrive bientôt, j'en pouvais plus alors je suis parti réserver le jet. Je pars demain.

- ….

Je n'arrivais même plus à parler tellement les larmes perlaient sans relâche sur mes joues.

- Mon Ange, on se voit demain. Je dois encore préparer certains trucs. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon Bébé. A demain.

Je raccrochai, posai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, éteignit la lumière et me glissai sous mes couvertures. Demain allait être surpeuplé de mésaventures. Mais surtout, je revoyais Alec, après tout ce temps. Sur ces bonnes pensées, je m'endormis avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bella, réveille-toi sinon on va arriver en retard. Et d'après moi, le second jour de cours n'est pas le meilleur pour avoir un retard.

_Ahhh ! Alice ! Comment fait-elle pour être de si bonne humeur alors qu'on est encore le matin. _

_- _Je me lève Alice. Maintenant sors de ma chambre.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi méchante.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est que le matin.

Elle baragouina un truc qui ressemblait « Espèce de chieuse », avant de s'en aller.

- Je t'ai entendu.

Une main fit son apparition avec un signe peut catholique mais très démonstratif qui me montrait un majeur parfaitement manucuré avant de disparaître pour me laisser seule dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée bien remplie. D'abord, je devais parler à Edward, ensuite régler son compte à Rosalie et enfin voir mon petit Ange.

Je me préparai tranquillement, un jean slim noir assorti à la veste en cuir avec un haut débardeur rose fushia qui se mariait avec les escarpins vernis rouge, pour aller avec la couleur de mes yeux. Je laissai mes cheveux au vent. C'était la coiffure la plus rapide, je secouai vivement la tête, ajustai quelques mèches par-ci, par-là et me maquillai. Une fois totalement prête, je fis mon sac et descendis pour rejoindre Alice qui était dans le garage.

- Je prends encore ma moto.

- Je prends aussi ma moto.

- Ok. Bon, à plus alors.

J'arrivai avant Alice sur le parking du lycée où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée qui au passage ne fut manquée par personne, je lui ordonnai de ne pas bouger, le temps que je nous transforme. Une fois fait, nous avons enlevé nos casques dans un même mouvement, digne de mannequin dans les publicités. Je secouai ma tête pour refaire gonfler ma coupe, puis descendis de ma moto pour rejoindre Alice et regagnai ma salle de cours.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement. Le cours d'Histoire était bien plus divertissant que dans mes pensées de lorsque j'étais humaine. Tout le monde participait activement aux débats, c'était super. Finalement, est venu l'heure du déjeuner. Je devais parler à Edward. J'allai donc à la cafétéria où je pris un plateau et tout ce qui allait avec. Je m'assis à une table assez éloignée des autres, pour finir par attendre qu'Edward daigne ramener son joli petit cul. Prière qui s'exauça au bout de cinq minutes. Je sais qu'il ne mange pas mais il pourrait se dépêcher. Ils entrèrent donc avant de se diriger vers une table. Edward fit voler son regard sur toutes les tables avant de trouver celle où j'étais assise. Je lui fis un signe et il vint se poser à côté de moi.

- Salut.

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ? Je suis désolée d'être parti comme ça hier. Tu as dû mal le prendre. On aurait dû vous prévenir.

- Oh… Non, pas de soucis.

- Euh… Je voulais te parler du baiser en faite….

Je réfléchis à la manière la plus douce de lui annoncer la nouvelle, surtout qu'hier, je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour regretter.

- Je ne regrette pas, loin de là, mais j'ai un copain.

Et voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, la balle est dans son camp.

- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il a sûrement pensé que j'avais craqué pour lui où quelque chose du genre. _Argh ! Je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de situation ! _

- Je suis désolée. Mais que tu te rassures, j'ai adoré ce petit moment. J'étais à l'aise dans tes bras. Tes lèvres sont douces, pleines, bien roses et surtout sucrées. Tu embrasses merveilleusement bien. N'importe quelles filles aurait voulu être à ma place, mais bon, celle qui étaient présentes avaient plus l'air de vouloir ma mort.

J'avais fini par de l'ironie, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance mais malgré tout, cela ne le dérida pas.

- Techniquement, je suis déjà morte, je le sais mais bon…

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Pourquoi, hier, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un vampire.

- Tu m'imagines vraiment me ramener et te dire : « Salut, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella et je suis un vampire ! » Tu crois vraiment que ça se fait ? Et puis, je comptais garder ça secret. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas eu de chance.

- Ouais… Dis comme ça, c'est claire que ça parait bête.

Je commençais à manger étant donné le silence qui s'était formé à la table. J'avais pris une salade en entrée, je poursuivis avec mes frites et mon hamburger, pour finir je bus mon milkshake. En vue de ce jour particulier, j'avais décidé de me faire plaisir sur la nourriture, ce n'est pas comme-ci j'allais prendre du poids. Bon, vu que personne ne parle, moi, je me casse. Cependant, je me gardais bien de le dire, il l'aurait vraiment mal pris. Je me levai, déposai mon plateau, pour rejoindre le gymnase. J'avais foot. Super. Vu ma rapidité, que j'allais quand même devoir réduire, je n'avais aucuns soucis pour éviter les autres. De plus, en parlant de sport, je pense que je vais passer les auditions pour faire partie des pompoms girls. Il faut que j'en parle à Alice. J'avais conscience que je venais de laisser Edward seul mais bon, on n'avait pas une discussion de savants.

Les deux sports se passèrent magnifiquement bien, l'air frais qui fouettait mon visage me faisait un bien fou. Et puis, voir les chutes des autres filles était un vrai régale pour les yeux. Avec les gars, on se moquait d'eux. C'était juste à mourir de rire. C'est ainsi que nous avons rejoins les vestiaires. Lorsque je sortis pour récupérer mon bijoux, j'eus comme un blocage alors que je voyais son visage, en dirait un ange, les cheveux au vent nonchalamment appuyé sur ma moto. Après ce moment de surprise terminé, je fonçai droit sur lui, il me rattrapa habilement avant de m'embrasser passionnément. _Ce que ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. _Finalement nous avons fini par nous relâcher pour coller nos fronts et se regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué !

Le retour des larmes. Pour un vampire, je trouve que je pleurs beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il essuya avec son pouce la larme qui avait coulé.

- Toi aussi Bébé… Toi aussi.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p>

Vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review.

Je pense que vous aurez le prochain chapitre demain. Peut-être.

Je vais vous expliquer, en faite, je reprends ma fiction que j'avais écrite lorsque j'avais onze ans dans mon journal. Le début suit parfaitement l'histoire, sauf que vu que j'ai grandi, j'ai fait des ajustements par-ci, par-là. Mais je me suis aperçu qu'à un moment tout ce déroulait vraiment trop vite alors du coup, je suis en train d'inventer le milieu. Les chapitres sont postés le jour même où ils sont écrits, sans relecture. Je sais, c'est bête mais je ne me relis que quand le chapitre est posté. Donc je vous demande pardon aussi pour les fautes.

Voilà, je pense que tout est dit donc, on se revoit seulement au prochain chapitre et je vous le redis,

Pas la peine d'hésiter pendant soixante ans, laisser moi une review. Soit un conseil, soit un avis, vous avez le choix. Tout me sera constructif.

Bon, je vais vous laisser, il est tard. Je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt .

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjours à toutes!**

**Je suis fortement désolée de cet horrible retard d'environs quatre mois, je n'ai aucunes excuses. **

**Cependant, avant votre lecture, je tiens à faire un résumé rapide de ces derniers mois: J'ai révisé à l'école, chez mon père, à la bibliothèque, chez des amis, chez moi, j'avais même une proff particulière que je remercie de tout coeur pour m'avoir aidée, pour m'avoir permise d'effacer les difficultés. J'ai finalement réussi à avoir mon brevet avec la mention BIEN, à environs 5 point de la mention TRES BIEN. Il est vrai que je suis déçue de ne pas l'avoir obtenu mais j'étais assez proche donc, je suis très contente. **

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour m'avoir suivi et attendu très très très longtemps. C'est les vacances, et je suis maintenant de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne Lecture! On se retrouve en bas de la page. **

**l l**

**l l**

**V**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8.<strong>

Je sais qu'on pourrait me prendre pour une garce. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je connais Edward uniquement depuis un jour, je n'allais tout de même pas tomber amoureuse de lui sur le champ. Bien qu'il soit magnifique, proche de la beauté d'un Dieu Grec, je suis avec Alec et je compte bien le rester.

Toujours, sur le parking, Alice vint nous rejoindre.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Nous nous séparèrent pour regarder ma sœur qui nous observait un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Alors toi ! Il va falloir qu'on parle. J'espère que tu étais au courant. _

Elle montra, à l'aide de sa main droite, un point au fond du parking que j'identifiais comme étant Edward.

_Merde ! _

_- _Salut Alice ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, merci, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Alors que j'observais les différents membres de la famille Cullen, Alec me prit la main pour m'emmener avec lui.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit mais je ne compte pas rester ici ce soir.

Je souris en tournant la tête afin de le regarder. Sa phrase était assez drôle, de mon point de vue, car il ne peut pas dormir, ce que je ne tardai pas à lui dire. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de me demander les clés de ma moto. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas de deuxième de casque.

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai ramené le mien.

Arrivés devant ma moto, Alec s'extasia.

- Et bah dis donc… Tu n'as pas pris n'importe quoi mon amour.

- Ah bah… Tu me connais.

Ayant pris sa moto ce matin, Alice décida de partir nous laissant ainsi seuls.

- Bon moi, j'y vais.

- Okay, à toute à l'heure.

Alec grimpa sur la moto, mit son casque et me fit monter derrière-lui. Alors qu'il démarrait, je mis mon casque et raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille en posant ma tête sur son dos. Ecoutant le son du moteur.

Nous avons quitté le parking rapidement, sans même un regard pour les gens qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Le chemin fut rapide. Alec aimait autant la vitesse que moi. Une des raisons pour lesquelles nous étions ensemble. Donc, une fois parvenus sur l'allée qui nous conduisait à notre maison. Je remarquai un détail important.

Nous sommes rentrés en douceur dans le garage, je suis descendue, ai enlevé mon casque et me suis retournée pour fixer mon chéri.

_Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est trop sexy !_

Il coupa le contact, descendit enfin de l'engin avant d'enlever son casque et de secouer ses cheveux. Tel un mannequin pour la marque de cosmétiques L'Oréal.

- Dis-moi… Elles sont où tes affaires ?

- Oh ! Elles sont dans ta chambre, je pense. Pourquoi ma Princesse ?

- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu dormirais ici.

Je continuai de réfléchir en marchant pour rejoindre le salon, dans lequel je jetai ma veste en cuir sur le canapé, j'allai me poser pour regarder la télé, mais, Alec ne fut pas de cet avis. Il me souleva, me portant ainsi comme une princesse et se dirigea à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre.

Il me déposa délicatement sur mon lit avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

- Oui, Alec, je sais et toi, c'est pareil. Tu m'as manqué.

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je fermai la porte par télépathie avant de me laisser complètement emporter par les diverses émotions que je ressentais le long de cet échange buccale. Tout d'abord, du plaisir… Le plaisir de retrouver les lèvres de mon copain. Mais également, de la douceur… Les lèvres d'Alec, égales à de la soie, sont d'une douceur sans pareil. De la tristesse… Ce baiser ne ressemblait aucune à celui échangé hier matin avec Edward mais était tout à fait appréciable et me permis ainsi de me détendre. J'avais refoulé ma tristesse dans une partie de moi, et maintenant, je me concentrai sur l'instant présent.

Etant toujours en mode humain, nous avons du nous séparer suite au manque d'air, pour que je puisse respirer. Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux, nos deux fronts collés, moi haletante.

- Prête ?

- Toujours quand je suis avec toi.

D'un coup, je le retournai pour le placer dos au lit et me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je sentis ainsi la bosse que formait son pantalon et me frottai sensuellement contre lui, le regardant dans les yeux avec un désir que je pus voir se refléter dans ses yeux à lui. Je me mordis la lèvre quand je sentis sa bosse gonflée encore un peu plus tandis que mon string s'humidifiait. Puis, je décidai de lui enlever sa chemise noire et de lui baiser chaque parcelle de son corps que je dévoilerai au fur et à mesure avec amour et délectation. Je descendis plus bas, avant de monter pour repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, passionnément. Aussi habile, je défis sa ceinture à l'aide mes mains, fis descendre la fermeture de son pantalon et mis fin au baiser.

Je fis glisser son jean le long de ses jambes finement musclées et le jeta par terre, gisant ainsi au sol près de la chemise. Il en profita cependant, et me retourna pour prendre ma place. Me regardant avec des yeux brulants d'envie, il m'aida à retirer mon débardeur qui rejoignit les affaires d'Alec, me laissant qu'avec mon soutien-gorge. Il embrassa mon piercing au nombril avant de faire descendre mon pantalon qu'il avait déjà déboutonné et mon string qu'il avait pris en même temps. Il souffla sur ma zone pubienne ce qui fit augmenter mon plaisir, avant d'insérer deux doigts dans ma moiteur me faisant m'arquer et gémir de plaisir. Mon clitoris était gonflé à bloc lorsqu'il entama des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il titillait mon bouton de chair à l'aide de sa langue. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me répandais sur ses doigts, haletante, pendant qu'il lapait les derniers écoulements de mon jus interne.

Reprenant mes esprits tant bien que mal, j'entrepris de lui enlever le dernier tissu qui nous empêchait de goûter au plaisir de la chair tandis qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge d'une main habile. Alors qu'il se plaçait entre mes cuisses, à l'entrée de mon intimité, il attrapa mes lèvres, nos bouches partant dans un ballet érotique. Puis d'un coup, il me pénétra nous faisant râler de plaisir, coup certes brutal mais en précédant d'autres qui étaient de plus en plus en profonds. Mes mains agrippaient ses épaules, mes ongles griffaient son dos, mes jambes enserraient son bassin, j'étais maintenant proche de l'extase.

Alors que je me sentais partir au septième ciel, Alec accéléra la cadence me permettant ainsi de perdre la tête, de m'extérioriser, d'hurler. Et c'est dans cet esprit là que je sentis mes parois se contracter autour du sexe de mon chéri, nous emportant dans un orgasme violent en criant le nom de l'autre aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

Il se reposa un peu sur moi, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Wouah !

- Ouais, ça, c'est le cas de le dire !

- Nous n'avions pas fait ça depuis longtemps.

- Ouais, ça m'avait manquée.

Je lui souris avant de me retourner vers le réveil : 20h07. Je baillai, décrochant un sourire à Alec.

- Dors, mon Ange. Je vais aller chasser en ville, je ne serais pas là avant demain.

- D'accord.

Je fondis sous mes draps, trouvai une position correcte et fermai les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Cœur. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop fatiguée d'une part par ma longue journée riche en émotions et d'une autre part par les dernières activités que j'ai pratiquées.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en pleine forme. Je regardai autour de moi mais Alec ne semblait toujours pas revenu. Je me levai, donc, pour aller prendre une douche, me brosser les dents, m'habiller, me maquiller et me coiffer. Avant de rejoindre Alice qui comme toujours m'attendait dans le hall.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour toujours être la première.

Elle rit de ma phrase, puis alla chercher deux pommes. Je nous ai métamorphosées en humaine, et nous avons pris la voiture d'Alice. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de conduire ce matin. Bien que nous soyons en train de déguster nos pommes, Alice conduisait à une vitesse hallucinante, ce qui nous fit arriver assez rapidement sur le parking. Il n'y avait que deux voitures : la nôtre et celle des Cullen.

Nous papotions toutes les deux encore quelques instants dans la voiture en finissant nos pommes, et après, nous sommes descendues. Toujours en train de parler, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'Edward était à mes côtés.

- Dis-moi, Bella, je peux te parler ?... En privé.

La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été dite sur un ton sans appel alors qu'il regardait Alice qui partit rejoindre Jasper. Nous avons marché quelques instants avant de nous arrêter au même endroit où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois : près des tables extérieures de la cafétéria.

- Tu savais que ton copain appartenait à la grande famille des Volturis ?

_Et merde ! Bien évidemment, tout le monde savait qui était les Volturis… Du moins, tous les vampires. _

_Vite ! Un mensonge !_

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

- Isabella, ne te fais pas plus conne que tu l'es.

Faisant une tête ahurie, je m'écriais.

- Ah parce que maintenant, je suis conne. Et bah, tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir ! Moi, je me casse…

Je rejoignis Alice à vitesse vampirique sans me soucier du monde qui était à cette heure-ci. Je communiquais, rapidement, par la pensée avec elle.

**« Alice, on est dans la merde. »**

**« Pourquoi cette fois ? » **

**« Parce qu'Alec s'est pointé sur le parking hier. »**

**« Et ? » **

**« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tous les vampires connaissent ce qui font partis des Volturis »**

Alice qui était toujours en train de parler avec Jasper malgré notre dialogue mental s'arrêta pour me regarder avant d'observer Edward qui arrivait tranquillement.

- Bon, on va vous laisser. On a des choses à récupérer dans nos casiers.

Emmett fut le seul à nous répondre.

De toute évidence, la journée avait mal commencé et la suite ne s'est pas arrangée. Je me suis tellement fait chier que je me suis endormie en cours de littérature anglaise, ce matin et durant le cours de Histoire, cet après-midi. Faire l'amour avec Alec m'avait particulièrement épuisé. Depuis ce moment, je ne me sens pas entièrement moi-même, je me sens comme perdue.

Notre première rencontre fut définie par un coup de foudre digne des plus grands films, à partir de là, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés, uniquement pendant les missions, comme celle que je fais actuellement. Mais ce baiser avec Edward avait été si plaisant, si passionné, si merveilleux, et c'est bien ça qui commence à me faire peur. Je suis peut-être en train de culpabiliser, c'est tromper ce que j'ai fait, non ? Ah moins que tromper, c'est quand on couche avec la personne ? Je ne sais pas, moi. Je vais en parler à Alice plus tard.

Finalement, les cours se sont finis et je pus enfin retrouver Alice dans la voiture. Je restai silencieuse, je ne savais pas par où commencer, je triturai mes doigts, j'étais tendue. Heureusement pour moi, ma sœur le sentit et c'est elle qui engagea la conversation.

- Bon, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, j'avais trop honte, alors j'utilisai un de mes nombreux dons.

**« Tu te souviens quand j'ai embrassé Edward, lundi? Puis le retour d'Alec, hier. Est-ce que je l'ai trompé ? Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Edward a reconnu Alec comme étant un membre des Volturis ! »**

- Calme-toi, Bella ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre nous, si ce n'est arrêter de nous parler.

Horrifiée, je ne pus parler mentalement alors je m'exclamai.

- Rester calme ? Je ne veux pas qu'Edward cesse de me parler !

- Ok, c'est bon, tu m'as soulé, je vais dans ma chambre.

Complètement perdue, je regardai autour de moi et vis que nous étions déjà arrivées dans le garage. Alice claqua fortement la porte, j'ai même cru qu'elle l'avait cassée. Je m'extirpai moi aussi de la voiture avant de déposer mon sac dans le hall ainsi que mon gilet et les clés de la maison pour aller chasser. Je ne pris même pas le temps de prévenir qui que se soit, étant un peu sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps. Je pense que mon absence ne ferait que plaisir à mes deux colocataires.

Sortant par la baie vitrée, je me mis à courir à vive allure sans me retourner.

C'est ainsi que je ne pus m'apercevoir de la paire d'yeux rouges qui me fixait…

* * *

><p><strong>Et me revoilà!<strong>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en envoyant une petite review!

Cela me fait toujours plaisir qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, car dans les deux cas, ça me montre que la personne a pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot.

Aussi, j'oubliai, qu'avez-vous pensé du LEMON. C'est moi qui l'ait écrit, je viens de débuter dans ce domaine, alors faites moi savoir... =P

Bref, je vous fais de gros bisous et m'empresse d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Qui j'espère vous plaira.

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et non, malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans que je ne poste plus rien sur alors je tenais à m'expliquer.

Je viens de finir ma première année en tant qu'élève dans une section littéraire et bien que je ne sois toujours pas un grand écrivain, j'apprends et je m'améliore.

Cette histoire est intéressante mais ne correspond plus à ce que je recherche quand je lis une fiction.

Je me suis relue et malgré les commentaires, j'ai pris la décision, de modifier mon histoire afin de la faire devenir quelque chose. Je travaille en ce moment dessus dans le but d'en faire de belles histoires. Je tiens à les modifier afin qu'elles soient plus compréhensibles, moins brouillons. Plus facile à la lecture. Et tout et tout.

Ainsi, j'avais déjà un concept pour cette histoire mais je vais devoir la mettre un peu de côté afin de poursuivre avec ce que j'imagine maintenant. Donc je ne vais pas mettre en ligne maintenant. Avec la rentrée qui approche, je ne sais pas réellement mais je vous tiens au courant au plus vite.

Quand je lis les nouveaux commentaires et que je relis les autres, ça m'aide à avancer.

Donc avant de vous laisser, je tiens à vous remercier tous.


End file.
